Pearl's day
by Anima matcher master29
Summary: Pearl Ketchum Ash and Dawn's daughter is in deep with her friend Shay. I wanted to do this after I finshed Pokemon! The next step. But I don't have a plot for that one.


**Pearl's Day.**

**Hey, I was bored and wrote this. It's my first ever one in book format. Don't care if you flame or not. Enjoy!**

My day was going good. Did they really have to fight? Here? In the Velstone City mall? In a HIGHLY POPULATED area?!? Whoops! I'm telling this story out of order. First of all, my name is Pearl Ketchum. I'm from Twinleaf Town. I have black hair and blue eyes. I'm twenty-one. I think I'm about the same size as everyone, but that has nothing to do with this. One guy who's fighting is my friend Shay. He has black hair and green eyes. We're the same age. The other one is his mortal enemy, his rival, his combat buddy, his…you get the picture. His name is Matt. He died his hair green and has brown eyes. He's also twenty-one. And I guess you want to know why they're fighting or why I'm in Velstone City when I live in Twinleaf Town…we'll get to that later. I think I should start off my story with that morning. It started off just like any other morning. The air was clean the day looked bright and Shay was down stairs ordering room service. It was then I remembered Shay and I had bought a two day night in the Velstone City Holiday Inn. We need a little vacation from our busy schedule. I guess that's an oxymoron because we made a schedule for our whole time there. Day one, I would check out the gym. One of the toughest gyms around. It seems nothing matters more to me than strength. Shay on the other hand would go buy accessories to prepare for the contest in Hearthrone City. He just loves winning all those pretty ribbons! That day went fine. Day two, we would see some sights till noon. Noon hits and Shay and I go to the mall for a few hours. Afterwards we'd get dinner. Then we'd enjoy the rest of the city together. That was when this little incident happened. It was around three and we were just looking at TMs when Matt called Shay out! I regret the day they meet in karate class. This time felt different; for one Matt had a group of mean looking friends. And as much as Shay and Matt hate each other neither one would fight in a public area. Plus Shay and Matt have a huge crush on me. That's why I made them promise not to fight any more. The fact that Matt made Shay do it anyways worried me. My bets are Matt's new friends had something to do with that. Another strange thing was Shay accepted the challenge! Either A: they found someone else, B: they think I choose one of them, or C: they wanted to impress me (which was a dumb attempt by the way.)

"Stop! Stop! Come on guys! This is stupid!" I yelled. That really didn't seem to work. "Come on Shay, you promised no more fighting! Be the bigger person here!"

"Not now Pearl!" Shay yelled at me while punching Matt in the face.

"Stay out of this Pearl!" said Matt dodging Shay's fist. What is it with guys and fighting?

"Guys, I'm not kidding! I'll call security if you don't cut it out!" I said making another sad attempt to get them to stop.

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled, not even bothering to see me crying in the background. Then the next thing I did was really stupid. I tried to use my body to break them up. Again really stupid. Ten seconds in with them and I got a kick in the face, a really sharp jab in the arm, and punch in the gut so hard I passed out. That must have made them stop.

"Pearl! Pearl! Oh man! Someone call 911!" where the last words I heard before everything went black. I couldn't tell if that was Shay or Matt, but what did it matter? They both broke their promise to me; they both acted like idiots; and they both hurt me. I think I was just gonna home and forget I met them! At least that's what I planned to do. You know the thing about plans and how they never go your way. I guess either Shay did impress me, or I was still too grateful for my life to hate him because when I opened my eyes I was happy to see him.

"Pearl! Thank goodness you're all right!" said Shay. He seemed really worried about me.

"Shay? Good to see you." I said weakly. Mainly because I just woke up and Shay was hugging me to death.

"Pearl, this time I promise, if it really makes you happy, no more fighting. I'm just sorry you got hurt because of me. And I'm happy you're okay." said Shay sounding ready to cry.

"Thanks Shay and it wasn't all you. Maybe next time I should just call security instead of doing something stupid." I said with more strength. Shay kept his promise and never fought Matt (in public) again. A couple years later we got married. Small world right? Also I was right. It was Matt's friends making him act weird. So even though that day didn't go as planned it now one of the best days of my life. Weird huh?

**Again I was bored so if you flame not too hard please. Plus as it says in my profile I'm not that good at book format. And yes Pearl is Ash and Dawn's daughter, so I guess take the Pokéshippers.**

**(= Send questions. Please review. =)**


End file.
